Be careful for what you ask for
by KawaiiHimemiya
Summary: A girl dies, she is asked by higher powers what she would like...she jokingly mentions entering naruto with a whole bunch of impossibe perks not knowing she will get exactly what she wants with some twists. Too bad she didn't ask for heaven!  MARY SUE


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Jenny crackled in laughter as she heard her best friend moan about how she made a complete fool of herself in front of her long time crush. Nodding, she tried to do her best to console her friend when she had a really good idea.

"Hey Lena, How about I treat you to a girl's night. Let's go to the bank so I can withdraw some cash and then we'll go crazy at the supermarket. How about some Ben and Jerry's, a Naruto Marathon, I've got all the episodes, and take out. It's on me.", she said.

Automatically, her friend perked up. "Okay, deal but can we order some Chinese instead of pizza, I've been pretty much eating pizza for a while now."

Jenny chuckled but nodded, "Sure."

When they made their way into the bank, their was a short line. Just as they were about to get on the line, a man bumped into them from behind. Jenny was about to curse them out when he reached into his pocket and brought a gun out.

"Nobody move. Or I'll start shooting. Get on the ground…"

Jenny's eyes widened but she felt herself be tugged on the ground by Lena. Shaking, she watched as the guy shout out orders to the bank clerks. Her eyes widened further when she saw the man's hand shake in what could only be described as a trigger happy hand. Biting her lip, she watched as a boy moved minutely toward his mom. The guy must of caught the boy's movement because he turned his gun toward the boy, narrowing his eyes.

Jenny didn't know how she knew but she just did. Getting up, she ran, skidding on the bank floor and covered the little boy's body with her own just as the man shot his gun.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Pain exploded in her back and all her tense muscles started to go slack, she could vaguely hear the man shouting for his bag full of money, the doors of the bank slamming open and then close, her friends Lena shouting at her as her body was lifted off the boy, and herself crying out.

Her eyes were wide open as it became harder for her to breathe. Something sticky yet smooth rushed up her throat like bile, burning it's way up as she coughed.

"Jenny…It's me Lena, can you hear me? Everthing's okay, someone called the ambulence. Sweetie, I need you to stay with us okay?"

Her mouth opened and closed. It was getting harder to breath and she bet that bastard shot her lung. Tears came down no matter how she fought to keep from crying. Finally, she settled to say something, "Thh…Booy?", Jenny asked.

Lena was crying but nodded, "Yeah, He's okay Jenny. What you did was stupid but brave. And…when your all better, I'm going to hit you sooo bad and then hug you, you damn bitch. Why'd you have to be a hero!"

Jenny laughed, blood spattering out of her mouth, "I…I'm glad."

A woman came up, "Is there anything I can do, She saved my son…", she was saying but Jenny couldn't hear anymore, the woman's voice was muffled and tiny dots were lining her vision.

"Le…na….I…I'm Sorry…I love..you..", Jenny got out before she felt her lungs give in and she couldn't talk no matter how much she wanted to. She could barely make out her best friend crying frantically out in front of her, her mouth opening in wide syllables as if she was screaming at her. She probably was but everything was getting dark. It was like the light's were turned off and she was submerged in ice. She was getting colder and colder.

At 3:37 p.m., Saturday, March 5th, 2010, Jenny Mathews, a 19 year old College freshmen, died saving a little boy during a robbery at the local bank.

_**Jenny felt her soul spiraling through a myriad of silver and gold.**_

_**A voice came out of nowhere.**_

"_**Jenny Mathews…a soul whose done a lot of good in the world. You have always stood by your friends and died to save a young soul. For that, we repay you. What is it that you want?"**_

_**Jenny laughed, for some reason she was happy and calm at the same time. She felt peaceful and content. Jokingly, she replied, "How about you send me to the Naruto verse with Elemental abilities like in Avatar, an insane amount of knowledge on how to work those abilities, and don't forget to make me inhumanely gorgeous and completely irresistible so that in time a lot of the cute characters I crushed on fall in love with me. While your at it, make sure this time around I have a genius level intellect like Sage from X-men and throw in the whole I'm Obito's long lost child while your at it and the whole limited blind sharingan I could do without incase I gain the mengyouku, let's skip to the eternal and final level, K?.." pausing, she snorted in laughter before sighing, "Just kidding, I can do with just moving on to heaven. I don't think Heaven knows what Naruto is…I mean, do you have manga in…", she didn't get to finish her rant as she felt like something slam into her before she was hurtled off into a portal in front of her, just as the portal behind her closed she heard the voice chuckle.**_

"_**Done. Good Luck Jenny Mathews.", the voice said.**_

_**~Hokage's Tower~**_

_**A Team of Anbu waited in front of the Hokage.**_

_**From what the team could see, the Hokage was not happy. His lips were pursed and he seemed much older than usual. His eyes weren't twinkling like they usually were.**_

"_**Team Wolf. The mission I am about to send you is delicate. I expect you to carry out this mission to your fullest detail. Wolf, Crow, Hawk, & Rabbit. You are all old enough to remember and participate in the war with Iwa. On one mission, The Fourth Hokage deployed his team to the location of Iwa during which Uchiha Obito died. However, his body was left behind, one eye was transplanted into his teammates socket as the team member's eye was beyond repair, the other eye was crushed and as this was a time of war, the body was never recovered considering the Uchiha's eyes were of no use. We have received intel however, that Iwa had taken the body and procured Semen from Uchiha Obito within 24 hours, Thus it was usable and implanted in a woman. The woman survived long enough to give birth and then died. You are to infiltrate one of their bases and retrieve the child. Intel has shown the child is not loyal to Iwa. They have tried to break the child into a weapon thus it is believed and agreed among the elders and I, should we retrieve the child, she will be loyal to Konoha."**_

_**Wolf stiffened through the explanation but nodded to his team signaling to meet at the gates within the hour.**_

_**~Jenny~**_

_**I use to banter with Lena about being mary sues in the Naruto world, about how cool and adventurous it would be. Sure we read fanfiction where horrible things happened to those OC's, usually as parodies or realistically tragic and angst filled drama. But currently, being dropped in the Naruto verse as a child in some shinobi torture base was not as much fun as I thought it would be. Being shot at in the real world and dieing, you would think that, that would be the worst pain imaginable. However, I have to say, being thrown into Naruto and then somehow having a bunch of memories that the girl whose body I'm in and particularly being in said injured body hurts a lot more.**_

_**From what I could tell, this girl well more like toddler was being treated as a weapon. Apparently, from the tidbits of memories, the guards or shinobi that had tortured or raped her as, were trying to get her to turn on her sharingan. They would mention how she was a project, one created during the last war so that Iwa could gain a powerful Doujutsu wielding kounichi. **_

_**In hopes to activating her sharingan, they had beaten the toddler, starved, trained, and pretty much anything that would inflict enough pain to get her to activate it. She was 4 years old now, and just in the last couple of months introduced rape as an incentive.**_

_**When she had bounced in the body, Jenny was horrified to feel the weight of a grunting shinobi above her and then the feel of the man pulling out. **_

_**She felt the worst imaginable pain at her situation. She had never in her 19 years been abused or raped and with a horrible amount of memories being pushed to the forefront of her mind, she had cried out in terror and agony. The next thing she knew, the man in front of her had grinned mentioning she had succeeded in activating her sharingan. She noticed everything was clearer and moving slower. **_

_**And then, she just felt angry. In a rage, she pushed her wrist out of the Kunai which it was stabbed through and grabbed it before chucking it at the man. She wasn't even thinking and the next thing she knew the man was chortling blood, the Kunai having gone right into the man's neck. **_

_**The door in torture chamber slash cell opened and she was knocked out, when she came to, she was healed. Looking back on the girl's memories, she saw that they would always heal her after a session. Give her some time to rest and then start over again. Even though they healed her, she still felt like she was in unimaginable pain. Her lower body was sore and her body felt like it had been sledge hammered into.**_

_**Crying, she tried to forget any of the girl's memory. They weren't hers, and this wasn't her body. She was suppose to be in heaven and now she was stuck in whom she suppose was Obito's daughter. After all, she had asked that voice to send her here. **_

_**She could sort through her mind and tried concentrating on not the girl's memories, but the knowledge she had inexplicable gotten during her travel or different movements to control the elements or even Lena and her bubbly face but no matter how hard she tried, she was suffocated in memories of being sliced into, beaten and raped. Curling into a ball, she stayed on the floor and cried. Cried like she had never done before, large hiccupping wails of pain and hurt for the girl whose body she had inhabited and for herself, a foolish girl who dreamed of being in Naruto not knowing that these were real people who felt real pain.**_

_**~Wolf~**_

_**Kakashi's eye's hardened as he got into the base. It hadn't been so hard to get into Iwa. They had waited for the ninja's to switch off their shift in which a minute window appeared as another shinobi replaced them.**_

_**When he saw the Main Base where they held prisoners, Kakashi wanted to kill everyone in this damn village. Somewhere in there, Obito's little girl was being hurt. Growling lowly, he sent the signal to his team. He watched as they signaled back to him before tensing his muscles.**_

_**They had came to the main intel room and swiftly knocked out most of the shinobi silently. They didn't want to be seen or heard. It was a simple retrieval mission not a assassination mission. Looking through the files, he grabbed the one which said Project 37986 on it. It was easily enough to deduce this one had the intel on Obito's little girl as all the others simply were marked Prisoners . **_

_**After grabbing the file, they all hurried to where the file said the girl would be. When they came to the room, Kakashi hesitated but opened the door. Immediately, he could hear a child's cries. His heart tightened and constricted before he slipped into the room. **_

_**The girl was naked and curled on the floor. She was crying but her head snapped up and immediately she scampered backwards into the blood stained walls, shaking and whimpering. **_

"_**Shh…I'm here to help. Come on, I'm going to get you out of here.", he said.**_

_**While he was speaking, he could his words were getting to her, she seemed to be contemplating his words as she stopped whimpering.**_

_**He took this time to examine her. **_

_**She must be a little under four feet with rail thin legs and arms. Her stomach was concaved in and her ribs protruded out to much. Still, he could see she was beautiful for a child. She had long black curled hair. It was her eyes which took his breath away, they must come from her mother. **_

_**Her eyes were violet with a kaleidoscope of blues, greens, silver and gold sparkling in them. They were primarily violet though, so unusual in nature. **_

_**She was pale white like many Uchiha except he knew it wasn't due to her genes but the fact that she had probably never seen the sun. Her face gaunt, but he could see the beginning of beauty with such high cheekbones, a pointed aristocratic nose which curled slightly up like many Uchiha's, huge eyes with long eye leashes, and a narrowed face structure which slanted down to a pointed chin. Her feature were almost elf like, like the pictures depicted in myths of beautiful immortal elves.**_

"_**leave?", she said, her face scrunching in desperate hope.**_

_**Kakashi smiled, nodding before slowly taking off his vest and then shirt, he put on the vest as he couldn't give that to her to wear as he might need any of his supplies he packed in them, but his shirt he could let her wear. He lifted it up to her and watched as she hurried to put it on.**_

_**When she was done, he nodded before whispering 'sorry' and knocking her out. Grabbing her, he walked out of the room, nodding to his team.**_

_**~Konoha: Uchiha Estate~**_

_**Fugaku sighed. He had just received the news that Obito Uchiha's child was being retrieved. He had been debriefed on this history of the girl and he could feel frustration and anger build up. While the elders were angry that a bastard Uchiha had been found, he was angry about what had been done to that child.**_

_**When he was younger, he remembered his Aunt and Uncle who took care of him unlike his parents. They had helped him even when he had become jealous when they had a child. Through all his temperance, they had nurtured him. And that child had grown to be Uchiha Obito. He had been an adult and already fathered Itachi when it happened. He had been too busy taking care to make Itachi stronger he hadn't noticed those he considered his real parents fall into grief after their child died. And now that they were no longer alive, he would fill the guilt and regret of their deaths by taking care of their grandchild. **_

_**Their grandchild who was tortured. Their grandchild who probably knew nothing of love or parents. He walked into Sasuke's room where Mikoto, his wife was dressing Sasuke.**_

_**His wife took one look at him and knew that he needed to talk to her. **_

"_**Mikoto, I need you to do something for me."**_

_**~Konoha: Hospital 2 weeks later~**_

_**Jenny slowly felt herself return to consciousness. Slowly, memories of being raped and killing the rapist came to her mind. Just as her eyes snapped open, she could feel herself cry out in terror. Her heart was beating wildly in her ears as she tried to take in account of her surroundings. She wasn't in the cell anymore. That's right, a man came and took her away. **_

_**She looked around the white room, taking into account the bed and the machines, and figured she was in a hospital of sorts. Looking down, she grabbed the IV's hooked into her arms and hands before pulling them out. **_

_**Getting up, she took a shaky step toward the window before falling. She cried out in frustration but just as she was about to crawl toward the window, someone came to stand beside her, it was a dark haired man with obsidian eyes. **_

"_**Child, what are you doing? Your meant to be in the bed.", he said.**_

_**Shaking her head, she looked toward the window, "I want to see…I want to see…", she said.**_

_**The man nodded and helped her stand up, bringing her towards the window. When she finally looked outside, she could see the streets full of people and vendors, a large mountain carved with faces, and the bright sun glaring in the sky. Smiling, she didn't notice when she was crying until she choked on her tears.**_


End file.
